Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours
by Mohn
Summary: James et Lily sont morts. Enterrés dans un trou dans lequel il ne ressortiront pas. De leurs côtés, Sirius, Remus et Peter vivent ça différemment. Avec pourtant la même tristesse. Mais tu l'avais dit James: Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours...


**Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeur toujours **

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que le vent glacial faisait rougir son teint pâle. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre du regard les deux boîtes en bois qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Porteurs de sentiments si intenses qu'il réfrénait une envie de vomir. Albus Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, brûlante. Lui, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard se confrontait à la réalité avec force et courage. Qui aurait pu penser que sous ce masque de fer impassible, la culpabilité rongeait le vieil homme au fur et à mesure que s'approchaient les cercueils de Lily et James Potter ?

L'idée que son meilleur ami était enfermé dans cette boîte si petite répugnait Remus. Lui qui rêvait de liberté… Ce n'était pas possible, le James Potter qu'il avait connu, si grand, si fort, brûlant de joie de vivre ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cette minuscule prison séquestrant la vie. Et Lily, la belle Lily… l'imaginer le teint cireux, ses yeux clos scellant à jamais ce vert pétillant, ses longs cheveux flamboyant retombant en cascade sur sa peau terne… Ce n'était pas possible, c'était comme démentir toutes les lois de sorcelleries découvertes à ce jour. Les Potter ne pouvaient pas mourir.

Mais la réalité était trop présente et il fallait que le loup-garou retombe sur terre. Mais c'était comme demander d'attraper la Lune : il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde débarrassé de ces deux chers amis.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait alors que les flocons de neige, s'abattant avec douceur sur Godric's Hollow, venaient se loger dans ses cheveux clairs. Du vide. Il était comme déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, essayant de se persuader qu'il était en plein cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il avait beau se mordre la lèvre à en saigner, il restait au village où les Potter avaient vu la mort, à fixer des cercueils sans vie dans une foule compacte qui pleurait la mort d'un couple extraordinaire. L'espace de quelques secondes, Lupin se détermina à penser que le brun à lunette allait sortir de son tombeau avec son sourire malicieux que tout le monde lui connaissait. Il dirait que c'était une bonne blague et il donnerait une bonne tape dans le dos de son ami pour le rassurer.

Mais Remus s'en dissuada bien vite. Alors que les boîtes furent déposées dans un même trou qui les unirait à jamais, Lunard laissa vagabonder ses pensées, le plongeant au cours de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. A moins que ça ne soit sa troisième…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Maraudeurs avaient tous grandi et évoluaient vers la vie d'adulte, laissant peu à peu leur enfance derrière eux. Sirius et James étaient devenus les garçons les plus populaires et la bande de farceur s'était déjà fait une renommée dans l'établissement. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sirius, Peter et James étaient installés sur le canapé tandis que le quatrième avait été sur le fauteuil. Lupin avait fixé ses mains, évitant du mieux qu'il l'avait pu le regard furieux du descendant des Black, ceux compréhensif de Queudver et pensif du brun à lunettes, qui avait passé une nouvelle fois une main dans sa crinière noire.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? s'était énervé Patmol.

- Calme-toi Sirius.

L'interpellé avait repoussé Queudver sans lâcher Remus des yeux.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Je croyais que nous étions tes amis, que tu avais confiance en nous ! Apparemment pas, et à cause de ça nous avons failli mourir !

Le garçon avait baissé le regard : comme aurait-il pu leur avouer que c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'il n'avait pu rien leur dire ? Qu'il avait eu peur de leurs réactions en découvrant sa tare, qu'ils le rejettent ? Lui-même avait honte de ce qu'il était, et il savait parfaitement que l'on aurait peur de son côté loup-garou.

Il avait préféré se taire et la colère de Sirius n'y avait rien changé. James avait posé sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami et avait murmuré :

- Ça c'est de notre faute, nous n'aurions pas dû le suivre à la cabane hurlante. Mais tu as été stupide de penser qu'on te rejetterait : nous sommes amis Remus, et tu connais la devise : Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

Le visage du jeune homme avait formé un rictus amusé et même les traits de Patmol s'étaient détendus.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une idée, avait-il reprit en se tournant vers Sirius et Peter. Ainsi –il se tourna vers Lunard-, tu ne seras plus jamais seul quand tu te transformeras ! On remédiera à ton petit problème de fourrure, acheva-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

C'est en repensant à ces dernières phrases que Lupin craqua. Une larme coula sur sa joue rougie, puis deux. Il cacha son visage dans sa main et Dumbledore continua de lui tapoter l'épaule. James… Il l'avait toujours compris et accepté, jamais il n'avait mis en doute leur amitié, loup-garou ou pas, ils restaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.

Mais maintenant il était tout seul. Peter et James étaient morts. Sirius emprisonné à Azkaban. Il était maintenant seul lorsqu'il se transformait. Abandonné par ses amis qui l'avaient laissé sans le vouloir.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, ses larmes coulant à flot caractérisant qu'un dixième de sa tristesse, une question envahit alors son esprit :

- James, Lily, pourquoi ?

* * *

Il jeta un énième regard à la seule fenêtre qui laissait entrapercevoir quelques rayons blancs de la lune, plongeant une petite partie de sa cellule dans la clarté de la nuit. C'était la seule chose qui le reliait au monde extérieur, l'empêchant de plonger peu à peu dans la démence. Des scènes plus dures les unes que les autres défilaient dans sa tête, comme un mauvais film qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Une qui revenait souvent était celle de cette nuit-là. La nuit où ils ont disparus. Partis, envolés en quelques secondes. Si facilement que ça en devenait risible. Oh combien il avait pleuré. En ce moment-même, ils devaient être en train de les enfouir si pied sous terre là où seulement quelques personnes se souviendraient de leur noms. Mais les personnes qu'ils étaient, les gens allaient l'oublier peu à peu. Lui-même avait déjà tellement de mal à prononcer leurs noms. Ça le déchirait intérieurement rien que d'y penser. Parce qu'associés à ces noms, d'autres scènes suivaient. Celles où il a été le plus heureux de sa vie.

Il se rappelait aussi du moment où il avait croisé Hagrid, emportant le nourrisson, seul témoin de la vie de Lily et James Potter. Il l'avait regardé. Quelques secondes à peines. Il avait les yeux de sa mère. En le scrutant, il revoyait sa meilleure amie rire aux éclats au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait à la folie. Mais il ressemblait tellement à James… tellement que ça le déchirait. Il n'était qu'un enfant mais la ressemblance était déjà frappante. Il avait pleuré. Car complètement déboussolé, anéanti d'avoir perdu deux des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus.

Sirius frappa le mur de sa cage et les larmes lui revinrent. Avoir mal l'empêchait de repenser à tout ça. Il aimerait tellement oublier… Oublier ces moments de bonheur où, en adolescent stupide qu'il avait été, il s'était senti comme le roi du monde en compagnie de ses amis. Heureux, insouciant. Enfin, il s'était découvert tel qu'il était, et enfin il avait pu quitter l'enfer qu'avaient créé ses parents.

Et Peter avait tout gâché. A cette pensée, et en redécouvrant la scène de la trahison de son ancien ami, il laissa craquer ses jointures et jeta ses souvenirs d'amitié passée au fond de sa mémoire, dans les oubliettes de sa prison. Il se le promettait, il aurait sa peau. Pour James et Lily. Et Harry.

Le prisonnier laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, rencontrant le mur de pierre glacé et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants, se souvenir. Pour ne pas devenir fou de chagrin. Se souvenir de son meilleur ami.

Sirius s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : il s'était retrouvé, grelottant devant la grande maison des Potter, frigorifié sous la pluie battante. Quelques minutes, il avait hésité à sonner. Pourquoi déranger la famille de son presque-frère avec sa fugue puérile ? Quelques minutes, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas plus intelligent de retourner chez lui et de s'excuser platement aux pieds de ses parents. Au cours de ces quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un pressentiment, lui avouera-t-il plus tard. James avait ouvert la porte à cause d'un pressentiment. C'est drôle comme la vie peut vous sourire parfois. Il avait trouvé son meilleur ami devant le portail, qui le fixait comme un chien abandonné. Sans se soucier de l'averse qui tombait, le Potter avait descendu le perron et s'était planté devant son meilleur ami, les bras croisés et avait marmonné dans un sourire malicieux :

- C'est le cas de dire : quel temps de chien !

Sirius lui avait jeté un regard noir, et à son air malheureux et désespéré, le sorcier aux lunettes avait immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et l'avait emmené à l'intérieur.

En voyant sa tête de chien battu, Madame Potter l'avait immédiatement changé, réchauffé, et Monsieur Potter l'avait encouragé dans un sourire, le rassurant et lui proposant de vivre chez eux, en compagnie de leur fils. James avait sauté de joie et avait déclaré dans un rayonnement qui aurait dissipé tous les nuages du ciel :

- C'est génial ! Nous serons comme des vrais frères maintenant !

Tant d'innocences, de gentillesses et de bonté… Il n'avait que très rarement connu ça et il en avait pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance. Sirius Black avait pleuré, mélange de soulagement et de chagrin, de reconnaissance et d'amertume. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on aurait pu l'accepter comme il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et lorsque cet adolescent de dix-sept ans avait déversé ses larmes, personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Monsieur Potter lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, James lui avait donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule et sa mère lui avait jeté un regard rempli de tendresse et de douceur. Un regard que jamais sa mère n'avait déposé sur lui.

Le reste de ces vacances avait été magique. Il avait été réellement adopté par la famille Potter, et ils étaient réellement devenus des frères, non-liés par le sang avec James. Remus et … Peter leur rendaient souvent visite et il avait tant ri durant cette période que ça aurait dû être un péché. Il avait été heureux et avait trouvé une famille. Sa famille.

Maintenant, mal rasé, les cheveux dépeignés et longs, le regard mort et vide d'expression, le prisonnier lâcha des larmes de bébé, regrettant cette époque passée et perdue. Pourtant, James, ne disais-tu pas « Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours ? »

- James… Lily… sanglota-t-il, où êtes-vous ?

***

Tout le monde dormait. C'était le calme plat dans la maison. Bien qu'il fût en sécurité, au milieu d'une famille qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, il se sentait étouffer cette nuit-là. Car cet après-midi, raconté par la Gazette du Sorcier, avait eu lieu l'enterrement de James et Lily Potter.

Sous sa forme de rat, l'animal se glissa hors du lit de son maître et marcha silencieusement sur le plancher. Seules ses pattes résonnaient légèrement, mais au milieu des ronflements des deux aînés de la famille, ça passait inaperçue. Il se faufila au travers d'une fenêtre et sentit l'air frais de la nuit lui hérisser les poils et souffler sur le Terrier.

Une fois ses pattes caressant l'herbe mouillée par l'humidité, et après avoir vérifié qu'un des Weasley ne se lèverait pas dans la nuit, il se transforma et redevint Peter Petigrow, déclaré mort il y a quelques semaines déjà.

Une vague mélancolie submergea l'Animagus, qui observa les étoiles et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe mouillée. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Oui, il avait trahi. Oui, c'était à cause de lui que James et Lily étaient morts. Et ça ne l'avait pas sauvé plus que ça vu qu'il était définitivement mort aux yeux des autres et que son maître avait disparu. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Il ne saurait dire. Depuis son enfance, il savait se ranger du côté qui le protégeait, celui qui rapportait. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui était tombé dessus, il avait eu si peur… C'était lui ou les autres. Il avait choisi de sacrifier la vie de ses meilleurs amis qui avaient confiance en lui et celle de leur fils unique. Et ça, Sirius ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher… Il avait juste eu envie de vivre.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et se rappela les reproches de son ancien meilleur ami, sa baguette plantée dans son cou et ses yeux révulsant de haine et de chagrin. Il l'avait traité de traître, de lâche, d'être immonde qui ne méritait pas de vivre. En parti, Sirius avait raison. En grande partie même, il le savait et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal. Mais il avait eu tellement peur… Comment expliquer ça ?

Et pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de regretter. Queudver savait parfaitement que si c'était à faire, il le referait. Il n'était pas courageux comme Sirius ni généreux comme Remus. Il était Peter, le peureux qui se cache derrière les gens. Mais avoir envoyé à la mort deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir des remords. Terribles.

Maintenant, il revivait dans sa tête toute son adolescence à Poudlard, de sa rencontre avec ses trois futurs meilleurs amis dans le train à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu James et Lily quelques semaines plus tôt, en compagnie d'Harry. Ils s'étaient montrés si attentifs à son état qui empirait et à sa peur tracée sur son visage… A ce moment là, l'envie de tout leur avouer et de leur demander de fuir lui était venue, il allait leur dire. Surtout au moment où le sorcier brun avait ébouriffé ses cheveux blonds, en signe d'amitié, geste qu'il exécutait depuis leur enfance… Surtout au moment où la rousse lui avait demandé dans un regard inquiet comment il allait. Surtout au moment où leur fils avait ri aux éclats alors que son père le suivait dans la maison, volant sur son balai.

Mais la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui lui était revenue en mémoire, ses menaces sifflantes, sa voix glaciale, ses yeux rouges, le jour où il avait inscrit la marque des Ténèbres sur sa chair… Un frisson l'avait parcouru, et il n'avait rien dit. La peur lui avait une fois de plus clôt la bouche.

Et maintenant il regrettait. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent fixement les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel, et il pensa aux paroles de James, le jour de la création des Maraudeurs.

Tous les quatre, ils étaient assis en rond dans la Salle sur Demande, où ils avaient demandé un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait les trouver. C'était une vraie pièce aux allures de film d'horreur seulement éclairée de vieilles bougies à moitié consumée. En bon enfant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient mimé un geste avec leur baguette, jurant solennellement qu'ils seraient toujours unis quoi que la vie leur réserve. Sirius s'était alors écrié, de sa voix encore juvénile d'enfant de onze ans, en frappant sur ses cuisses :

- Il nous faudrait une devise, avait-il décrété.

Remus avait alors haussé un sourcil, légèrement amusé et lui avait demandé de quoi il en retournait exactement.

- Quelque chose d'inaltérable. Qui même quand on sera adulte résonnera comme un cri d'espoir, comme un rêve d'enfant jamais oublié…

Ils avaient alors proposé pleins de phrases qui n'avait ni queues ni têtes. James était resté silencieux, puis avait murmuré dans un sourire :

- Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours…

Ils avaient tous les trois plantés leur regard dans ceux chocolats, cachés derrières les lunettes du brun qui avait fixé un point mort de la pièce.

- Ça fait un peu comme les trois mousquetaires, avait marmonné le loup-garou.

- Réfléchissez ! Ce sera la devise parfaite ! Personne d'autre ne pourra nous rejoindre comme ça. Et quoi qu'on fasse plus tard, quelles que soit les erreurs que nous commettrons, cette phrase restera là pour nous pardonner nos erreurs. Et pour qu'on ne s'oublie pas. Qu'on reste amis quoi qu'il arrive.

Les trois enfants avaient approuvé dans un sourire.

Et maintenant… Oui, cette devise était toujours là, ancrée dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs. Mais suffira-t-elle à pardonner ses erreurs ? James, tu l'avais dit pourtant…

Quelques larmes coulèrent doucement et calmement, trois ou quatre, pas plus. Peter serra les poings sur son pantalon, se maudissant lui-même. Oh, qu'il se détestait maintenant…

- James, Lily… chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre de la nuit. Me pardonnerez-vous ?

Fin


End file.
